Loneliness
by Lyekka
Summary: Yolei's jealous of the attention Kari gets from all the guys. why can't they like her too?


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

"So we go back, right?" Davis asked.

"It's the only thing we can do." Kari told him.

"At least this time we should be more prepared." TK added.

"You're right. We have Ken on our side now and nothing can stop us!" Davis said standing up putting his fist in the air.

"Davis you worry me at times." Veemon said shaking his head.

"So when do we leave?" Patamon asked.

"Well, I have a feeling we'll be gone for a while so we better get Tai and the others to cover for us again." Kari suggested.

"I'm sure they'll do it." TK said smiling at Kari.

"Hey!" Davis said glaring at TK.

"What?"

"You were smiling at her."

"She's my friend."

"So she's my girl!"

"What was that?" Kari asked.

"Uh... nothing." Davis said turning red.

"Davis is blushing." Gatomon said smiling.

"I am not!"

"Then why is your face so red?" Patamon asked.

"Arg cut it out."

TK and Kari looked at each other and sweat-dropped as they looked back at Davis and sighed. "Okay, this can go on for a while." Kari headed towards the pay phone and called her brother.

****************************************

"Yolei don't you think we should join in on they're conversation?" Hawkmon asked.

"No reason to." Yolei said looking up from her book she was reading as she adjusted her glasses.

"But it might be interesting."

"Then you can go listen to them."

Hawkmon looked at Yolei wondering what was bothering he. He shrugged figuring he'd find out later and flew next to Gatomon and Patamon. "What's the news?"

"Well, we're returning to the Digiworld once Davis stops acting like a little kid." Gatomon said.

"I'm not acting like a little kid."

"Hey, sorry we're late." Cody said showing up with Armadillimon, Ken, and Wormmon.

"Did we miss anything?" Ken asked.

TK shook his head. "Just Davis is being jealous again."

Kari returned smiling. "Tai said he and the others would be glad to cover for us."

"That's a relief." Davis said.

"So we are returning?" Ken asked nervously.

"Yea, and this time we'll win."

Cody looked over at Yolei who was about five feet away from them reading a book not paying attention to anything they were saying. "What's wrong with Yolei?"

****************************************

Yolei sighed as she turned the page of her book. She was seriously thinking of just leaving and going back to bed. She glanced up and saw TK and Davis arguing over Kari once again. "It's always about her." She said under her breath. "They never notice me."

****************************************

"She's been sitting over there the entire time." TK said looking over at her.

"She's been awfully quiet these past few days." Hawkmon said. "I do hope she's not getting sick. She refused to come over here too."

"Hm... I'll find out." Kari said walking over towards her best friend. "Hi Yolei."

"Oh hi Kari." Yolei said not looking up from her book.

"Are you okay? Hawkmon's worried you might be sick."

"I'm fine and I'm not sick."

"Um... we're returning to the Digiworld. Tai and the older kids are going to cover for us again."

"That's good."

Kari looked back at her other friends and shrugged. She defiantly knew something was bothering her, but she didn't want to pry it out of her and make her mad. "Well, um... I'll let you go back to your book." She said walking away.

"Well?" Cody asked.

"She says nothing's wrong and she isn't getting sick. I think she's lying though."

"About not being sick?" Davis asked.

"No about something not being wrong." Ken said.

"Hey, I'm sure once we return to the Digiworld she'll be back to normal and ready to fight."

"We can go to the computer lab and Digi-Port from there." TK suggested as he picked up his pack and Digimon along with everyone else.

****************************************

"Yolei are you ready?"

Yolei looked up and saw Ken. She looked as saw the others had gone ahead of them. He was holding Wormmon and Hawkmon was now next to her. "Sure, whatever." She said putting her book in her pack, stood up and picked up Hawkmon.

Ken was certain Kari was right about something not being right about Yolei. She never gave attitude to anyone, but Davis. Maybe Digi-Port bothering her at home, he thought as the two of them ran to catch up with the others.

"Good thing the school was open today." Davis said.

"Yea if we all came to my house and went through my computer, my mom would wonder where we were and worry like crazy." Cody said.

"Everyone ready?" Kari asked.

Everyone nodded or said yes. Kari looked at Yolei who was staring at the ground and sighed. "Okay, Digi-Port open!"

****************************************

"Hey this place looks better the last time." Cody said.

"Yea, all the Control Spirals are gone." TK said smiling. "Well, let's start."

"Do we even know what we're looking for?" Davis asked.

"No, but once we find it we'll know." Davis said.

"That's a plan." Yolei muttered moving a strand of her purple hair off her face.

"What was that Yolei?" Hawkmon asked.

"What was what?"

"I thought you said something."

"No, you must be hearing things."

"Yes, that must be it." Hawkmon said uncertain and looked up at Ken who was walking next to them knowing her had heard her say something as well.

__

I'm just as pretty as Kari is. Why isn't Davis and TK fighting over me? why doesn't anyone fight over me? Am I always too forward? Yea that must be it. Okay world, look out of the new Yolei Inoue.

Yolei sighed heavily. "You okay?" Ken asked.

"Huh?" She asked looking up at him. "Oh yea, I'm fine. I uh didn't sleep well last night that's all."

"Okay."

Kari looked up at the sky. "It's starting to get dark. We should make camp soon."

"How about over there?" TK suggested.

"Or over there." Davis suggested.

"Yolei what do you think?" Kari asked.

"Any place is fine." She said.

The Digidestined looked at her shocked. She never agreed with them about a place to make camp. She always had to be the one who picked it.

"Here looks fine." Ken said.

"Okay so Cody, Ken, and Yolei can set up camp. Davis can get the firewood while Kari and I get some food and water." TK suggested.

"I want to go with Kari though." Davis complained.

"Then who will get the firewood?"

"You can."

"But I'm getting food and water with Kari."

Yolei stood up. "I'll get the firewood!" She said storming off.

"Um.. that was unexpected." Davis said.

"I'll go with her to make sure she's okay." Hawkmon said flying off.

Kari looked at Gatomon. "Can you go with them?"

"Sure, I'll find out what's wrong with Yolei too." Gatomon said running after Hawkmon and Yolei.

****************************************

Yolei bit her lip to keep from crying as she collected some sticks for they're fire. "Yolei?"

"Over here Hawkmon."

Hawkmon flew down and noticed Yolei was on the verge to crying. "Yolei please tell me what is wrong. I might be able to help you."

"Oh Hawkmon, no one can help me."

"Not if you don't tell me what is wrong." He said sitting down and patted with his wing the empty spot next to him.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." She said sitting next to her Digimon and set the wood aside. "I'm pretty and smart, but I can't seem to get any guy to like me."

"This is what you're upset about?" Hawkmon asked shocked and confused.

Gatomon crept closer as saw Yolei nod. "I've been trying to get someone to like me but it just doesn't work. I even tried not to get them to like and it didn't work either." She said wiping her tears. "What's so special about Kari of her having Davis and TK fighting over her all the time."

"Not every guy is interested in Kari." Hawkmon said.

"Yes they are." She said angrily gripping one of the sticks. "Michael like her from America, I even heard Cody and Ken say she was cute too. But do I ever hear anyone say I'm cute? Never."

Gatomon sighed sadly. She didn't know Yolei felt that way about Kari. She knew they were best friends, but to be jealous cause Kari got all the attention was silly. Then she thought from Yolei's point of view and realized it wasn't that silly. "Poor Yolei." She whispered as she headed back to camp.

"Well what guys do you like?" Hawkmon asked.

"Well, there's Ken, Izzy, Willis, Michael, and well TK and Davis are kind of cute too. Also..." She said going to name off an entire list but Hawkmon interrupted her. "That might be your problem, Yolei."

"What?"

"You like too many guys."

"But they're so cute in they're different ways."

"Yes, but perhaps if you focused on one guy you like, and try being his friend first and make it work from there." He suggested.

Yolei sighed. "I've tried that already, with Ken and with Izzy. Ken was always busy with school or soccer or signing autographs to be around me. And Izzy was too busy putting new stuff on his laptop of his computer."

"Gatomon, did you find out anything?" Kari asked as she, Davis and TK returned with plenty of food and water.

****************************************

Ken and Cody had finished setting up camp with the help of Wormmon, Armadillimon, Veemon, and Patamon. Gatomon nodded slowly. "I think you should talk to her Kari. I'll tell you what I heard Yolei telling Hawkmon, but I don't think the guys should here it."

"Does she have some sort of disease that only guys can catch?" Davis asked.

"No, you just don't need to know."

****************************************

Kari waited five minutes for Yolei to return and when she didn't she had Gatomon lead her to her best friend. She found her sitting against at tree crying, with Hawkmon trying to comfort her. "Yolei?"

Yolei looked up. "Oh um.. are they ready for the wood."

"Yolei what's wrong?" Kari asked sitting across from her.

"You wouldn't understand."

"If you tell her you might feel better." Hawkmon said.

Yolei sighed. "I'm jealous of you."

"What?!" Kari asked shocked.

"I don't know what you do or how you do it Kari." Yolei said looking back at the ground as she hugged her knees close to her chest. "I try to get guys to like me, but they don't. All you have to do is smile at them and they're practically your slave."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Cause you'd think it was stupid."

Kari shook her head. "It's not stupid, Yolei. Lots of guys like you."

"Not the way they like you."

"Ken likes you."

"Ken thinks I'm annoying."

"Yolei you are far from being annoying. If you were annoying your name would be Davis." Both girls giggled. "Come on let's go to camp."

"I can't face them."

"Sure you can." Kari told her. "And to prove to them that you're okay you can start an argument with Davis."

"Yea that might make me feel better." Yolei said standing up. "Okay I'll do it!"

"Good, let's get the rest of the wood and go to camp."

****************************************

"What's taking them so long?" Cody asked.

"Maybe they got lost." TK suggested.

"I'll save you Kari!" Davis said jumping to his feet.

"Um.. thanks Davis, but we're okay." Kari said.

They guys looked as saw Kari and Yolei standing there with they're arms full of firewood. "Here, let me help you." TK and Davis said moving to help Kari with her bunch.

Yolei tried not to glare at Kari after they're talk and shocked to find someone in front of her. "I'll get this for you." Ken said smiling.

"Um.. thanks." She said slightly blushing.

Kari glanced at Yolei and smiled at her. "So let's get this fire started so we can eat."

"Good, I'm starving." Davis said.

"You're always hungry." Yolei told him.

"I'm a growing boy." He insisted.

After cooking the fish they found in a nearby stream along with some berries they were full, including they're Digimon. "You doing okay?" Ken asked moving to sit next to Yolei.

"Yea, I'm fine. Sorry if I yelled at you earlier."

"Hey it's okay. We all get off days." He said smiling at her. "And sometimes they last a while."

"Yea, but I had no right to yell at you guys either."

"That's for sure." Davis said as Kari smacked him over the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Nothing."

"Hey we should get some sleep, we have some ground to cover tomorrow." TK said stretching.

"Someone should stay awake and keep the fire going, but in turns." Cody suggested.

"I'll take first watch." Yolei said.

"You need sleep." Ken said.

"After my first watch."

"No, you'll sleep now."

Ken, Cody, Kari, and Davis sweat-dropped. "Okay why don't the both of you take watch first." Kari suggested. "Since our Digimon are asleep."

"Is that okay with you?" Ken asked.

"Um.. sure I guess so."

"Good, make sure my watch is last." Davis said going to sleep as the others followed.

"So everything is okay with you, right?" Ken asked as he stirred the fire some.

"Yea, I talked to Kari and we worked it all out."

"What was it about?"

"It's stupid." Yolei said taking off her glasses to clean them.

"Yolei nothing you think could be stupid." Ken said touching her hand.

Yolei looked at the ground instantly so Ken wouldn't see her blush as she was now sure her face wasn't red anymore she looked up and put her glassed back on. "It is though."

"Try me."

Yolei sighed. "You promise not to laugh?"

"I could never laugh at you."

"Okay." She said taking a deep breath. "I was upset about the fact that Kari gets all the attention from the guys and I don't." She said quickly.

"That's all?"

"What do you mean that's all?"

"I thought something was going on wrong at your house and that's why you wee so upset."

"No, everything at home is fine."

Ken sighed and looked at Yolei. "Lots of guys think you cute Yolei. Half the guys on my soccer team think you're cuter then Kari is."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." She said shaking her head.

"No I'm not and you know what. I'm one of those guys."

"Huh?" She asked looking up as he leaned forwards and kissed her on the lips. Yolei smiled and kissed him back.


End file.
